


[CA]两对情侣

by qingkong



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingkong/pseuds/qingkong
Summary: 这对太上头了，啊，快乐源泉。什么叫爱情？这TM就是爱情。





	[CA]两对情侣

[CA] 两对情侣 

NC—17  
（人外预警，前面废话巨多预警）

欧洲的中世纪确实非常黑暗，愚昧的人们终日朝拜着所谓的上帝和一些不知是恶魔还是神的东西，心甘情愿匍匐在他们脚下。

Crowley刚刚经过一个苦修者的窗户，屋内传来微弱的叫声，低声却又刺耳，分辨，内容让Crowley不屑的挑了挑眉：“上帝啊，请您宽恕我的罪过……”

“说来说去都是这几句话。”他没有停留，一个狂热的宗教者不值得他驻足，Crowley有更重要的事在等着他：已订婚的王子爱上了另一个女人，最重要的是两人宗教信仰不一样……如果被发现，也许这个最聪明的王子就不会成为下一任国王。

但是最要命的是王子太胆小了，他甚至都不敢向女人表达他的心意，Crowley对此有点头疼。“可能他只是需要一个小小的引诱。”他想。

仆人的消息总是很灵通，Crowley还算轻松的打听到了王子和女人相约幽会的时间地点，只不过途中有个小插曲。

花园里那个熟悉的身影一眼就能辨认出来，雪白的卷发，体面整齐的礼服，他的老朋友正兴致勃勃的浇着花。Crowley抑制着自己的喜悦和惊讶，他们可好一阵子没见了。

“天使，怎么，你在这当花匠？”Crowley拉低了他的眼镜，金色的蛇瞳注视着老朋友的侧脸。““喔，当然不是，虽然我也挺喜欢……养花。”“Aziraphale瞄了一眼Crowley,接着侍弄起花草，“好好长啊，你们真好看。”他对花草的低声说道，微笑了起来。

Crowley不得不承认他的笑容确实非常有某种感染力，让这个恶魔移不开眼，不自觉的跟着嘴角上扬。似乎察觉到自己被看了很久，Aziraphale转过身，正色道“我是来确保王子和公主完成结婚仪式的，以防你这样的坏家伙来捣乱。”“我？怎么会呢？我只是受邀参加婚礼的。”Crowley皱了皱眉，满脸写着委屈。

“我看到你跟那个女仆聊天了，你问她关于王子的事了？”Aziraphale像是肯定了凶手的侦探，颇自豪的表达了看法——用陈述语气。Crowley也没打算要隐瞒。“好吧好吧，我是想促成他和那女人来着，那天晚上你就会知道。”“不行，你不能这样，那公主怎么办？”“我可不管这个，这个国家衰弱了就行了。”

Aziraphale鼓起嘴，瞟了一眼Crowley ,又很快收回眼神，把头别了过去，像是赌气般，说“那好吧，到时候我也来，我会阻止你的……”“随时恭候。”

Crowley推了推眼镜，转身离开。直到深色的身影渐行渐远，Aziraphale才抬起头，瞥向他的背影，在夕阳的照耀下，显得特别高大。影子被拉长，像座架在金黄色海洋里的黑色桥梁，却怎么也连接不到Aziraphale，甚至离他越来越远。

在Crowley回头的那刹，Aziraphale马上转过头假装欣赏花草。恶魔不禁嘴角上扬，他喜欢天使偷偷注视自己的目光，可又不满足与这种遮遮掩掩的试探。“上帝啊，你就不能大胆点看我吗？”虽然对于Aziraphale来说这是条件反射，但是对于Crowley，这就是该死的欲擒故纵。

不过几天就到了约定的时间，天色已晚。王子和那个姑娘如约而至在后花园，谈笑风生。Crowle藏在灌木丛后，他并不急着引诱王子，因为Aziraphale还没有出现，而顺利平静的任务总是会很无聊。

夜色渐深，连猫头鹰都不耐烦了，叫嚣两声，“唰”的一下不知飞去了哪里。再晚一点，搞不好约会就结束了。Crowley一下一下扯着灌木丛的叶子来表达自己的不耐烦。正当他想放弃等待，改天再来时，那个熟悉的浅色身影忽然从小路窜了出来，在黑夜中显得十分惹眼。

Crowley看到了Aziraphale鼓鼓的腮帮子，很容易让人联想到吃撑了的仓鼠。“你怎么才来？再晚一点好戏就结束了。”Crowley 冲他挑了挑眉，Aziraphale吃着嘴里的甜点，含糊不清的小声说道“先说好&*#^我不会让你得逞的。”“行行行，你先吃完再说。”

Aziraphale慢慢的吃完，再掏出手帕细心的擦掉嘴角白色的糖霜时，手猛地僵住了，眼睛直直盯着某处。Crowley下意识的顺着视线望去……老天！这对小情侣不知何时相拥亲吻在了一起。说好的王子没那个胆子呢？Crowley摘下墨镜，作出了夸张的表情，就好像你在大街上看见小情侣卿卿我我时所流露出的表情。

“哇唔，看来你白来了……额，也不算白来。”Crowley 把视线重新转移到身边的天使上，他还一脸吃惊的看着眼前越来越大尺度的画面，甚至连嘴角都忘了擦完。点点糖霜在嘴角散发着诱人的香味，“和它的主人一样甜腻。”Crowley 胡思乱想着。

直到眼前的画面已经到了需要打码的时候，Aziraphale才反应到自己看了什么不该看的东西，这对情侣发展的也太快了吧。他赶紧背过身去，但是看Crowley却好像没有一点要走的意思，Aziraphale通红着脸“你已经达到你的目的了，怎么还不走？”

“谁说我达到目的了？我真正的目标在这儿。”Crowley 说得并不怎么有底气，这是看着那对情侣，一时兴起从嘴里蹦出来的话。搞不好下一秒Aziraphale就会施个奇迹溜走，只要他想。

蛇瞳紧紧地盯着Aziraphale，像是在等对方的回应，他也不指望天使能理解，上帝就是喜欢让天使那方面迟钝。

同时那边又传来了令人脸红心跳的声音，Aziraphale察觉到了什么“你……不会是想……”“对，我就是想……”Crowley凑近了些，分叉的舌尖舔了一下Aziraphale嘴角，带走了一点白色糖霜。“懂了吧？”“啊，你想吃我的甜点！”“……”

忽然,柔软的嘴唇贴上了恶魔的脸，Crowley 吓了一跳，愣在原地。等等，我被天使亲了？这个吻稍纵即逝，Aziraphale也很是惊讶，“不知不觉就……糟了，被上头知道就麻烦了！”他转身要走，却被拉住，顺势拉回Crowley的怀里，“我还没亲回来，这可不公平。”Crowley咧开嘴差点笑出了声，我被天使亲了，天啊！他主动亲的！

他激动的甚至蹭了两下Aziraphale新买的外套。有那么一瞬间Aziraphale觉得Crowley很像那只宫廷里的波斯猫。

接下来的一切都显得那么顺理成章，路过的女仆发现了私会的王子和姑娘，但她绝对想不到附近的灌木丛后也在上演着一出好戏。

“太快了……唔……”Aziraphale从Crowley的吻中挣脱出来小喘气，“什么太快？我还没开始呢。”“我是说进展太快了，在这之前我们甚至都没怎么牵过手。”“只要你想，我们以后可以经常牵。”

Aziraphale本能的握住了Crowley往下伸的手，他显然没做好准备，“如果被发现了怎么办？”“就算有人，他们也只会关注到那边，好吗？我知道这一切是有点快了。”Crowley难得温柔起来，安抚紧张的Aziraphale，“但是天使，五千多年不能算快了，虽然说出来有点腻……你不知道我这段时间有多想你。”

低下头，又是一个甜而深的吻，Crowley的双手趁机伸进Aziraphale的上衣里，捏了两把因吃多了甜食而堆积的软肉，Aziraphale的一声惊呼也被吻切割成断断续续的呻吟。

月光下树影摇曳，两对秘密的情侣做着不可告人的事。附近的虫儿很是识时务似的，越来越大声喧哗起来，慷慨的掩盖住了暗处的淫糜声。

Crowley早已把后果抛之脑后，恶魔从来不拒绝欲望。他现在一心只想玷污面前这个“勾引”他几千年的天使。

他脱去了Aziraphale的浅色外套，以便双手更好的在天使的胸口来回游走，不算轻柔的揉捏着因充血而挺立的乳头。

Aziraphale感觉每一处被Crowley抚摸过的地方都在隐隐发烫，他很肯定自己的耳尖在发红，那里还有Crowley刚刚留下的咬痕。

天使本该无欲无求，但Aziraphale现在感觉自己的下面好似一团火，酸麻的快感从小腹一直传到抬头的性器。耳边，Crowley逐渐粗重的呼吸声就是最好的催情药，促使  
Aziraphale渴望更多的侵犯。

“叫小声点，除非你喜欢有观众的话。”恶魔的低语让Aziraphale即将出口的呻吟变成了轻声呜咽。

Aziraphale也不知道为什么会变成现在这个局面，一定是自己发烧了，他居然沉溺在恶魔的怀抱里。

虽然过多的身体接触让Aziraphale有些不适应，但他并不讨厌紧贴着Crowley结实的胸膛，相反，这给天使有依靠的安全感。

微凉的触感从穴口处传来，Aziraphale不禁打了个激灵，Crowley修长的手指模仿着性交的动作耐心的给天使扩张，毕竟第一次就留下糟糕的回忆可不利于促进感情。

一切刺激对于几乎不经人事的天使来说太多了，Aziraphale的一声接着一声的呻吟从齿间泄露出来。

微弱的声音引起了女仆的注意，她瞥向了附近的灌木丛，天使显然被吓到了，括约肌猛地收缩了一下，这简直快让Crowley发疯，他恨不得直接就操进天使的软穴，让Aziraphale看看他自己有多勾人。

不过幸好女仆的注意力又被那对越来越放肆的小情侣，Aziraphale这才放松下来，等待Crowley的侵入。“我的好天使，帮我把它拿出来。”Crowley的话充满了情色的意味，他磁性的声音带着巨大的蛊惑力，引诱天使和自己坠落于欲望的深渊。

天使顺从的释放了恶魔的帐篷，尺寸傲人的阴茎弹到了Aziraphale柔软的脸。

Aziraphale觉得自己现在一定像极了煮熟的螃蟹。

“你是我的，天使。”Crowley在天使纯洁无瑕的侧颈留下了一抹浅红的咬痕。很快，恶魔还要在天使纯洁的体内留下最罪恶的痕迹。

也许中世纪对于他们来说，并没有那么黑暗。

“那晚全都是因为这副身体太敏感了，不然我不会控制不住的。”/叉腰

“嗯？真的吗？”/凑近

“非要我说出来吗？你这个坏恶魔！”


End file.
